Dans l'intimité de la dauphine
by Mimikaze
Summary: Alors que Mavros passe une agréable soirée en compagnie de son cousin Imriel et de sa femme Sidonie, l'héritière au trône de Terre d'Ange, il se met à éprouver du désir pour cette dernière. Parviendra-t-il à réaliser son fantasme ou sera-t-il honni par ses hôtes ? Mavros X Sidonie X Imriel / Inspiration : bibi-chan / Rated M


_**Dans l'intimité de la dauphine**_

**P**endant que je déguste le liquide doré de mon verre, un muscat originaire d'un domaine situé dans le Namarre, j'observe à la dérobée mes hôtes princiers, Imriel et Sidonie de la Courcel. Mon cousin, que j'apprécie de taquiner et que j'aime comme un frère, et sa jeune épousée m'ont effectivement invité dans leurs appartements, dans le dessein de partager le couvert, puis de passer le reste de la soirée en leur compagnie. Pour l'occasion, le fils de Melisande a décidé de revêtir une chemise de soie immaculée, brodée de fil céruléen au niveau du col qu'il a ouvert et des manches qu'il a retroussées, des chausses de velours d'un bleu crépusculaire et des bottes de cuir bistré. Comme à son habitude, il n'a pas attaché ses cheveux noirs à la façon Shahrizai, qui consiste en de petites tresses reliées les unes aux autres – coiffure pour laquelle j'ai opté –, mais les a gardés lâchés, préférant les laisser tomber en douces vagues sur ses épaules viriles. Sa femme, quant à elle, a choisi une robe élégante et plutôt moulante, s'évasant à hauteur de genou et soulignant merveilleusement ses formes au galbe exquis. D'un ambre clair, elle ressemble à un fourreau de satin brillant de mille feux à la lueur des chandelles, dès que la dauphine bouge la tête, se penche en avant ou tend le bras pour se servir d'un peu de vin. Par ailleurs, le haut de sa tenue se compose d'un bustier ajusté à la perfection, noué dans son dos par des cordons fauve de marceline ; il met admirablement en valeur sa poitrine. Un spectacle charmant s'il en est et dont je me délecte sans le moindre scrupule.

Prolongeant de cette façon mon examen – que je trouve très agréable au demeurant –, je fais la constatation suivante : une mèche d'or s'est échappée du chignon qui retient toutes les boucles de Son Altesse, et elle frôle à présent sa clavicule gauche. J'en suis la chute délicate de mon regard intrigué, jusqu'à ce qu'il replonge dans le décolleté osé de la princesse. Son corsage, à cet instant précis, me révèle la lactescence de ses seins, pendant que je conjecture sur la carnation de leurs pointes. Je ne les conçois que d'une seule couleur : un rose absolument ravissant. Qu'Elua me prenne en pitié, car ils me paraissent si doux et si fermes au toucher ! Dorénavant perdu dans ma rêverie et ne désirant guère en sortir, j'imagine les mamelons de l'héritière volontiers ainsi : l'un dans ma bouche avide, victime des assauts répétés de ma langue, l'autre entre mes doigts, tandis qu'ils le dorlotent et le pincent tour à tour. Je suis maintenant tant absorbé par mon songe que je ne remarque pas sur-le-champ la dureté prononcée de mon phallus, ni ma main libre venue se poser dessus. Cette dernière le caresse avec une certaine langueur ; de haut en bas, de bas en haut ; inlassablement. Un mouvement lancinant, plaisant, excitant…

« Mavros ! hurle Imriel de l'autre côté de la table en acajou, autour de laquelle nous sommes installés.

— Quoi ! » répliqué-je en bondissant de mon fauteuil aux accoudoirs boisés.

Exactement au même moment, je retire ma dextre de son promontoire de chair, alors que le muscat que je sirotais se répand rapidement dans mon assiette à dessert désormais vide.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fabriques ? s'enquiert le fils de Melisande.

— Je… Eh bien… » bredouillé-je, le ton penaud, un fait on ne peut plus contraire à mes habitudes, puisque je suis assez sûr de moi, en général.

Posant finalement mon verre dépourvu de son précieux nectar et me rasseyant un brin maladroitement, je baisse les yeux un instant, afin de contempler mes bottes de daim et éviter le regard, que je crois accusateur, de mes hôtes. Il ne m'a pas échappé que mon cousin et son épouse apprécient les plaisirs charnels sous toutes leurs formes. Je suis néanmoins capable de me comporter mieux qu'un taureau en rut ! Je dois leur présenter mes plus plates excuses, bien évidemment. Cependant, le désir de goûter au fruit défendu ne me quitte pas. C'est pourquoi je mets du temps à répondre, ignorant de quelle façon ordonner mes idées et de quelle façon les exposer pour ne pas subir une honte indicible. Tandis que je m'attelle à ma tâche, une main vient se percher sur mon épaule droite et la presse doucement. Je me redresse, croisant alors les iris d'onyx de Sidonie. Ils n'expriment nullement ce que j'avais craint. Ils incarnent, au contraire, une malice que je trouve déconcertante. Bien que dérouté par cette manifestation plutôt rare chez la dauphine, je finis par me détendre un petit peu et par avouer, sans détour aucun, le contenu licencieux de mes pensées :

« Je vous désire, Altesse. J'en suis profondément désolé, mais c'est ainsi.

— Par les couilles d'Elua ! » s'exclame mon parent, ses yeux couleur saphir écarquillés de surprise. « Que…

— Attends, Imriel », intervient sa femme, alors qu'elle lui caresse la joue de son autre main. « J'ai entendu ce que tu avais à me dire, Mavros, et j'en suis très flattée, raison pour laquelle je ne t'en veux pas. J'aimerais toutefois que tu cesses de me nommer "Altesse" et que tu m'appelles "Sidonie", tout simplement, quand nous sommes en privé, comme je te l'ai déjà demandé. Ensuite… »

Elle interrompt son propos au moment le plus intéressant, préférant plutôt se pencher en direction de mon cousin, situé à sa droite, en vue de lui murmurer quelques paroles à l'oreille. J'observe son manège un instant durant et je constate enfin que l'expression de son mari se fait plus espiègle à mesure que le temps passe. Je m'interroge maintenant sur le contenu de ce secret ô combien intrigant. La résolution de ce mystère ne saurait néanmoins guère tarder. Comme de juste, la fille d'Ysandre, souveraine de Terre d'Ange, m'honore de son regard d'obsidienne, puis, tandis que ses doigts fuselés plongent dans mon damier de tresses fuligineuses pour s'y entortiller, elle me dit d'une voix presque rauque :

« Ensuite, Imriel et moi avons décidé de t'offrir un petit cadeau qui, j'en suis absolument convaincue, te fera très plaisir. Maintenant, laisse-nous faire et profite du reste de la soirée. »

Mon hôtesse, par cette seule réplique, est parvenue à éveiller mon intérêt. Je l'aperçois donc reculer son fauteuil beige – une copie conforme du mien – et se lever dans un bruissement de satin et de pieds en bois raclant le tapis akkadien étendu sur le sol de marbre blanc. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle me réserve, je choisis de l'imiter en poussant mon siège vers l'arrière, afin de me redresser. Tentative bien vaine, puisque la dauphine m'intime silencieusement l'ordre de conserver ma station assise. Je m'exécute, cependant qu'elle se place devant moi et écarte mes cuisses de ses paumes, avec une lenteur calculée. Puis elle s'agenouille entre mes gigues, disposant précautionneusement sa robe claire autour d'elle, à l'instar d'une corolle, et défait les lacets de mes chausses sombres comme le charbon. Délivré, mon phallus sort finalement de sa geôle de tissu ; bien droit, déjà luisant en son sommet. Après avoir pris le temps de l'étudier, Son Altesse entoure la base de ses doigts fins et amorce un délectable va-et-vient. Pour l'heure, elle se contente de cette caresse rythmique, soufflant parfois sur mon membre viril, qui tressaute sous l'effet de l'exhalation. Quelle torture divine, par Elua ! C'est tellement bon que je renverse la tête contre le dossier de ma bergère et baisse les paupières… pour les ouvrir aussitôt. La sœur d'Alais a effectivement décidé d'utiliser une autre partie de son anatomie dans le but de pratiquer le _languissement_. De cette façon engloutit-elle ma turgescence aussi loin que sa cavité orale l'y autorise et effectue-t-elle des mouvements d'allée et venue enthousiastes. Comme si mon pénis était une friandise à laquelle elle serait incapable de résister…

Que c'est exquis… La gâterie dont je bénéficie dépasse toutes mes attentes et mes espérances les plus folles. Auprès d'Amarante – sa dame de compagnie et désormais prêtresse de Naamah –, la princesse a acquis une maestria que les adeptes de la Cour de Nuit lui envieraient à coup sûr. Elle sait exactement de quelle manière se servir de ses lèvres, de sa langue et de ses joues. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Elle offre de surcroît un spectacle très séduisant : à genoux entre mes jambes, les yeux emplis de désir, littéralement à ma merci. Cette apparition m'excite tant et si bien que j'enfouis mes mains dans ses magnifiques cheveux de miel, dénouant au passage son chignon artistiquement désordonné. Maintenant détachée, sa toison cascade telle une chute d'or sur ses épaules dénudées, pendant que mon bassin remue d'avant en arrière, animé qu'il est d'une volonté propre. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. Chaque immixtion me procure un plaisir intense. Chaque immixtion me rapproche davantage de l'apothéose. Soudain, je ne vois plus rien. Une onde de jouissance m'emporte au loin et je laisse échapper un râle de satisfaction. Ma semence jaillit en saccades hors de ma verge, laquelle a cessé ses retours et recouvré sa liberté, éclaboussant le visage de l'héritière et inondant sa bouche ouverte. Secoué par les soubresauts de mon orgasme quelques instants encore, je m'adosse à mon accotoir rembourré, tout en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. Inutile de dire que j'ai fortement apprécié, car cela ne décrirait en aucun cas l'état dans lequel je me trouve. La vision se déployant, par ailleurs, à mes pieds ne diminue en rien ma félicité. Sidonie avalant mon fluide nacré. Sidonie léchant lascivement ses lippes rosées. Sidonie, assoiffée, affamée.

Trop tôt à mon goût, la dauphine se lève avec une souplesse étudiée et réarrange sa toilette satinée. Elle se penche ensuite dans ma direction pour m'embrasser langoureusement. Je partage son baiser. Ce dernier a la sapidité salée de mon hommage à sa beauté ; il dure une demi-douzaine de secondes. Pourtant, avant que je ne saisisse l'occasion de pleinement profiter de son attention, mon hôtesse se redresse afin de reculer de quelques pas, rejoignant son mari qui s'est également mis debout, et dont je croise le regard par-dessus sa tête. Il exprime de la malice et… de la gaieté, un fait un tant soit peu étrange à mon sens. Au vu de sa réaction antérieure, je n'aurais pas envisagé l'allégresse de mon cousin, en vérité. Mais ce constat me ravit plus que de raison, puisque je ne souhaite nullement contrarier celui que je considère comme mon frère ; il a connu trop de malheurs dans sa vie. Tandis que je l'observe et lui souris en réponse, il dégage le dos de sa femme en le débarrassant de sa chevelure, puis délace un à un les cordons de son corsage ajusté. Ce faisant, il passe la langue sur la pommette droite de sa moitié, avec beaucoup de sensualité, paraissant savourer le fruit de ma jouissance, lui-même encore brillant à la lueur des torches accrochées aux murs de marbre brun. Ce geste embrase mes veines, emballe mon cœur, tend tous mes muscles. Des ailes de bronze battent à mes oreilles. Les ailes de Kushiel. Ange punisseur dont je suis le descendant, à l'instar d'Imriel. De par cette simple disposition, une envie sombre et subite assaille mon être entier. Une envie, une seule : celle de prendre Son Altesse… violemment, par tous ses orifices royaux. Comme à point nommé, son fourreau d'ambre clair tombe sur le tapis aux motifs symétriques, révélant des courbes gracieuses et une peau d'albâtre que je rêve de caresser.

Jamais de ma vie je n'aurais pensé éprouver, pour la princesse, un désir aussi ardent. Elle, qui m'a toujours semblé de glace, dissimule son jeu avec talent. Le feu couve sous son air composé et distant ; et il demeure bien plus près de la surface que je ne l'avais cru jusqu'à présent. Enivré par ce mélange aussi capiteux qu'un verre de _joie_, j'admire une nouvelle fois son corps voluptueux que je brûle de posséder. Alors que mes iris saphir fixent sa poitrine ferme avec insistance – elle est exactement comme je l'avais imaginée ! –, l'héritière se retourne nonchalamment, me montrant ainsi sa marque, celle qu'un artisan de renom a imprimée dans sa chair, juste entre ses omoplates. Elle évoque un soleil aux multiples rayons d'or. La marque d'Imriel. Sidonie pose subséquemment ses mains sur les épaules de son époux, afin de l'inciter à se rasseoir dans sa bergère. Après qu'il s'est exécuté, elle lui écarte doucement les cuisses, pour s'agenouiller entre elles, et dénoue les lacets de ses chausses crépusculaires. Ce scénario me paraît soudainement très familier. Toutefois, au lieu de s'occuper séance tenante des attributs de son mari, la sœur d'Alais me fait entrevoir une partie de son joli visage, tandis qu'elle me dit, la voix légèrement enrouée :

« Viens à moi, Mavros, et révèle-moi l'étendue de ton expérience dans les arts de Naamah. »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour attiser la bête rageant au fond de moi. De cette manière, résolu à tirer profit de la situation, je quitte mon fauteuil, le laissant derrière moi sans scrupule, et m'avance de quelques pas. Je m'immobilise dès que je me trouve à quinze centimètres environ de la dauphine, sur laquelle j'ai une vue imprenable, puis je rejoins le tapis akkadien, de même que sa robe de satin, pour m'y étendre. Une fois confortablement allongé sur le dos, je place ma tête entre ses jambes repliées et mes paumes sur sa croupe rebondie. Avec une joie à peine contenue, je constate que sa peau nacrée possède la douceur d'une brise de printemps, pendant que je lève le regard dans le but avoué de contempler sa féminité. Par Elua, que voilà un spectacle divin ! Des nymphes entrouvertes, roses et déjà brillantes d'un nectar que je devine délicieux. Il est désormais trop tard pour reculer : je dois absolument y goûter. J'approche donc les lèvres de son intimité et y glisse précipitamment la langue, impatient que je suis de la savourer. Mon intuition ne m'a pas trompé : Sidonie est _exquise_. Grisé par son ambroisie, emporté par ma soif, je m'abreuve à son calice royal, comme un homme n'ayant pas bu depuis une décade, comme un malheureux ayant remarqué une oasis au milieu d'un désert aride.

Tandis que je m'applique à explorer sa fleur aussi soigneusement que possible, Son Altesse tente de serrer les cuisses et, interrompant le _languissement_ pratiqué sur mon cousin, elle exprime son plaisir par de charmants soupirs. Preuve indéniable que mes attentions sont appréciées à leur juste valeur, ses réactions me galvanisent, m'encensent. De cette façon, ma main droite abandonne-t-elle son promontoire, pour me permettre de sucer mon majeur durant quelques secondes. Finalement satisfait de l'état d'humidification de mon doigt, je choisis de l'introduire dans un orifice un peu moins usité que l'étroitesse de ma partenaire. Je pénètre l'antre petit à petit, un peu plus profondément à chaque retour, veillant à ne pas me montrer brusque. Une fois que mes immixtions deviennent régulières, ma bouche reprend sa tâche des plus licencieuses, dans le dessein de produire une liqueur d'une rare succulence. Par bonheur, elle inonde généreusement ma cavité orale. Je la déguste. Je la prise. Je m'en délecte. Un mets princier que je ne suis pas près d'oublier.

À mesure que le temps file, mon envie de combler autrement l'héritière se fait davantage sentir. C'est pourquoi, gagné par une certaine fébrilité, j'aspire sa perle de Naamah avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, afin de faire jouir la princesse au plus vite. Je n'attends pas longtemps avant de voir ma prière exaucée. J'entends ainsi la sœur d'Alais pousser un cri de ravissement, pendant que ma langue subit les contractions de son vagin et se trouve derechef submergée par son nectar ô combien divin. Presque à regret, je renonce à mon savoureux festin, puis sors de mon abri en prenant appui sur mes jambes et mes avant-bras. Ensuite, je me redresse, me retourne et m'agenouille devant le séant on ne peut plus séduisant de la dauphine. Pourtant, je ne la chevauche pas sur-le-champ, éprouvant le besoin de ranimer la vigueur insuffisamment réveillée de ma virilité. De ma dextre, je la saisis donc avec fermeté, en vue d'amorcer un va-et-vient zélé. Emporté par une nouvelle vague de sensualité, je renverse la tête en arrière, fermant les yeux, et gémis d'une voix étonnamment rauque. Que c'est bon, par les couilles d'Elua ! Cela étant, j'imagine que c'est encore meilleur à l'intérieur de Sidonie. Cette simple pensée suffit à me faire durcir ; littéralement ; complètement. J'arrête de la sorte ma caresse, apercevant Imriel à travers mes paupières mi-closes. Il m'observe, tandis qu'un sourire malicieux illumine son visage ; un visage quasiment identique au mien, à l'exception de nos mentons et sourcils respectifs. Ses iris saphir sont voilés par le désir, sa femme ayant décidé de poursuivre sa fellation, activité dont elle semble se régaler et pour laquelle elle se révèle très douée.

Fin prêt à réaliser un fantasme que j'estime interdit, j'agrippe sans préambule aucun les hanches de Son Altesse, l'obligeant à relever ostensiblement le bassin dans ma direction. De ma main gauche, je positionne mon phallus à l'orée de son intimité et m'y enfonce d'un coup de reins empressé. Jusqu'à la garde. Jusqu'à ce que mon pubis rencontre ses fesses charnues. Jusqu'aux tréfonds de son bas-ventre. Par tous les dieux… Jamais je n'aurais envisagé pareille chaleur. Mon amante incarne à n'en point douter l'incandescence d'un brasier. Brûlante et humide à souhait : voilà les maîtres-mots pour la décrire. Également subjugué par l'exiguïté de son sexe, je choisis d'entamer des allées et venues débridées, incapable que je suis de maîtriser la bête en moi ; elle ne cesse de lutter contre ses chaînes. Dehors. Dedans. Dehors. Dedans. Mes immixtions sont à l'origine d'une multitude de plaintes ; elles s'échappent de ma gorge en une cadence constante. Mes immixtions suivent le rythme d'ailes de bronze battant à mes oreilles. Mes immixtions sont la source d'un plaisir comme je n'en ai jamais connu, pas même auprès d'Amarante. Que Kushiel m'ouvre les portes de l'Enfer, car je suis tout disposé à m'y rendre… Qu'importe la punition qu'il me réserve. Je ne demande en retour qu'une seule chose : profiter encore un peu de ce moment de luxure.

De cette façon, curieux de voir à quoi ressemble l'union de mon corps avec celui de l'héritière, je baisse le regard afin d'admirer mes retours endiablés. Dehors. Dedans. Dehors. Dedans. Des pénétrations fougueuses. Des pénétrations impétueuses. Ce spectacle, érotique au-delà de toute description, m'excite à un point tel que je me penche sur le dos de ma compagne, pour saisir de ma paume son sein droit. Il se balance à la mesure de mes intrusions répétées, à l'instar de son jumeau. Je le masse, je le frictionne. De temps à autre, j'en pince un brin rudement la pointe dressée. À chaque fois que je l'exécute, ce geste provoque des gémissements chez ma partenaire. Ces derniers sont toutefois étouffés par la verge de mon cousin, que sa moitié continue tant bien que mal de gratifier de ses attentions buccales. Tandis que je me délecte de cette musique exquise, je dirige mon autre paume vers sa fleur, avant d'en caresser les pétales trempés et de jouer avec un bourgeon rose gonflé de désir. Je le caresse, je le cajole. Je le dorlote à l'envi, variant les pressions que j'exerce dessus. Selon toute vraisemblance, mes câlineries ont raison de la princesse. Elle a effectivement abandonné le _languissement_ qu'elle effectuait jusque-là sur mon parent. Ainsi, plutôt que d'honorer de sa bouche son membre viril, elle rejette la tête en arrière, cambrant l'échine, ahanant, exprimant son ravissement par de petits cris. Comment résister à cette voluptueuse démonstration ? Cela m'est impossible, raison pour laquelle je me fais plus conquérant, plus violent.

Au bout de quelques instants, des spasmes vaginaux se mettent à se manifester autour de mon pénis, le comprimant dans son entier, l'étranglant presque. Ce constat ne veut dire qu'une chose : Son Altesse est sur le point de jouir. De cette manière, ses contractions absolument délicieuses se poursuivent-elles un moment encore, alors qu'un râle de satisfaction assez retentissant s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres. Il n'en fallait pas davantage pour m'enflammer. Plus rien ni personne ne peut me retenir, désormais. À la merci de mes instincts les plus primaires, j'accélère le rythme de mes va-et-vient déjà furieux, obnubilé que je suis par l'assouvissement de mes pulsions sexuelles. Je chevauche donc mon amante comme s'il s'agissait d'une indomptable jument. Je prends d'assaut son étroitesse comme si j'en étais le seul maître. Mes coups de reins deviennent de plus en plus enragés… jusqu'à ce qu'une onde de plaisir me traverse et se concentre dans mes testicules, puis dans mon douloureux vit. Je hurle soudain mon extase, pendant que je remplis abondamment de ma liqueur blanchâtre le ventre de mon hôtesse. Victime des soubresauts d'un des orgasmes les plus fulgurants de ma vie, je m'allonge sur son dos, mes mains calleuses sur sa poitrine, et tente de retrouver mon souffle, qui s'est raccourci durant notre coït. Un peu plus tard, ma respiration quasiment apaisée, je me retire avec douceur de son sanctuaire et dépose quelques baisers le long de sa colonne vertébrale, de sa marque entre ses omoplates à ses reins. Sa peau a le goût salé de sa transpiration : une fine pellicule de sueur recouvre sa chair nacrée. Un tableau on ne peut plus charmant à contempler.

Après m'être repu de cette séduisante vision, je me lève, un chouya courbatu, et retourne m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil beige. Pour l'heure, je préfère laisser mon phallus en voie de ramollissement à l'air et mes chausses ouvertes, afin d'admirer la scène en train de se dérouler devant moi. Imriel n'en a apparemment pas terminé avec sa femme, souhaitant aussi bénéficier de ses faveurs. Il l'aide par conséquent à se redresser et, ce faisant, je remarque l'entrejambe de la dauphine, luisant de ma semence et de sa cyprine combinées. Par les couilles d'Elua ! Si je n'avais pas été aussi comblé par notre fornication, j'aurais durci sur-le-champ. C'est pourquoi j'amorce une nouvelle masturbation, le mouvement de ma sénestre paresseux, lancinant. Pendant ce temps, le fils de Melisande a placé son épouse face à moi, écartant brusquement ses gigues, et l'a empalée sans plus de cérémonie sur son sexe en érection, ses cuisses musclées servant de trône royal. Empoignant les hanches de sa moitié, il entame dès à présent de ferventes pénétrations, toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres. À en croire la cadence qu'il impose à leur princière union, il a dû être sacrément excité par notre précédente copulation. État qui recommence doucement à me caractériser, maintenant… Effectivement, le spectacle auquel j'assiste incarne la débauche la plus parfaite. Sidonie, incapable d'endiguer ses soupirs ô combien sensuels ; fermant ses yeux d'onyx ; mêlant ses doigts à sa chevelure de miel. Son mari, dont le regard traduit la concupiscence la plus profonde ; agrippant les seins fermes de sa dulcinée ; cajolant sa perle de Naamah. Leur accouplement, source d'un son humide et érotique au-delà du possible. Pareillement titillé, j'augmente la vitesse de ma caresse sur ma virilité. De haut en bas. De bas en haut. Inlassablement, infatigablement. Jusqu'à ce que j'explose derechef, à l'issue d'une vingtaine de minutes. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, je me répands, alors que mon sperme jaillit par gerbes successives. Comme il est bon de se déverser de cette manière, sans restriction…

Plus que rassasié par cette stimulante veillée, je me permets d'appuyer la tête, dont le damier de tresses a été désordonné, contre le dossier de ma bergère et, finalement, de clore les paupières. Ce qui, naturellement, m'empêche de voir mes hôtes jouir l'un après l'autre de façon magistrale, toutefois pas de les entendre, loin de là. Leur orgasme est plutôt… assourdissant. En réalité, aucun autre terme ne me vient à l'esprit, tandis qu'un léger sourire flotte sur mes lèvres. Un instant plus tard, j'abandonne mon simulacre de torpeur pour de nouveau participer à la vie du salon dans lequel j'ai passé un agréable moment. De ce fait, je constate que les jeunes mariés sont en train de se séparer physiquement, mon cousin libérant l'intimité de la princesse, mais après que leur respiration a bien ralenti. L'héritière reste néanmoins dans les bras virils de mon parent, confortablement installée en travers de ses genoux, un air radieux peint sur ses jolis traits, quelques mèches de sa toison dorée collées à son front par la transpiration. Dès qu'elle semble avoir retrouvé suffisamment d'énergie, elle plonge ses iris insondables dans les miens, puis me demande d'un ton enjoué :

« Alors, Mavros. Es-tu satisfait de ton cadeau ou as-tu une plainte à formuler ?

— Je suis comblé au-delà de toutes mes espérances, Sidonie », répliqué-je sans la moindre hésitation.

Le regard que me lance la dauphine à ce moment-là, une fois qu'elle a ouï ma réponse, brille d'un éclat licencieux, voire lascif. Serait-il la promesse d'autres soirées au contenu semblable à celle que je viens de passer ? Peut-être bien…

_**Fin**_


End file.
